narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuSaku/Unofficial
Openings/Endings 'Part I' Ending *In Naruto Ending 12 - Parēdo (Parade), Sasuke was essentially known as the "fallen leaf" ninja when he left the village. Sakura is shown catching the falling leaf with Naruto walking away from her. It seems that Naruto is giving Sakura that leaf is a metaphor of bringing Sasuke back to her. Sakura then keeps the leaf with her until it turns into a green dust like glitter that eventually forms into a human resemblance. Reaching its hand out to Sakura, she tries to grab it but before she could do so, she wakes up in her room with a poster on the wall that says, "一生愛の人生よ (Isshō ai no jinsei yo)" ''meaning "Always a life of love" or "A life with love throughout". 'Part II' Opening *In Naruto Shippuden opening 9 - Lovers, Sakura is shown to shed a tear when the camera focuses onto Sasuke's image. *In Naruto Shippuden opening 12 - Moshimo, in the beginning of the song when Sakura turns around, a sing tear drops into a puddle of water that quickly reverts to be Sasuke's reflection. Ending *In Naruto Shippuden ending 10 - My Answer, in the last part of the ending, Sasuke (サスケ) and Sakura's (サクラ) name can be seen written under a drawing umbrella symbol. In Japan, this graffiti is known as "Umbrella of Togetherness". *In Naruto Shippuden ending 12 - For You, the young Sakura can be seen looking at the young Sasuke who walks past her. When the ending song shows Team 7 and the Sannin sad past, it is shown that Sakura's saddest past was when Sasuke left the village. *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 14 - Utakata Hanabi (Transient Firework), Sakura is shown singing and walking on the beach. The lyrics of the song delivers Sakura's feelings for Sasuke. The Translated Lyrics: Utakata Hanabi (original and English translation lyrics) *In Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 - Kasukēdo (Cascade), Sakura and Hinata appear in the ending song with scenes of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. It is seem that Sakura appears for Sasuke and Hinata appears for Naruto. *In Naruto Shippuden ending 24 - Sayonara Memory (Goodbye Memory), Sakura can be seen holding a Sasuke doll near her cheek which looks similar to the Naruto manga cover in chapter 19. Fillers 'Part I' Search for Tsunade Arc Sakura decides to bring some ohagi for Sasuke and Naruto. After hearing that his older brother Itachi is looking for Naruto, Sasuke rushes to Naruto house in hopes of seeing his brother, but is instead met with Sakura. Sasuke asks for Naruto's location, to which Sakura replies that she did not know, as she had only just arrived. Land of Tea Arc In episode 104, when Team 7 are ambushed by enemy shinobi, Sakura uses herself as a human shield to protect their stubborn escort, Idate Morino and is hit by a kunai. Screaming in pain, a worried Sasuke quickly turns around to see if she was alright. Later when the team rests and hides in a cave, Idate decides to leave with Naruto. As they start to leave, Sakura begins to protest but she is stopped by Sasuke when he grabs her hand. In episode 105, when Sasuke and the enemy shinobi, Aoi Rokushō clash at one another, Aoi knocks the Uchiha unconscious and attempts to make him fall to his death by disconnecting the bridge. However, Sakura quickly rushes to his aid and manages to saves him. 'Part II' Itachi Pursuit Arc In episode 122, during Sakura's search for Sasuke, an extra scene is added. Sakura's seriousness caused Bisuke to tease her by saying ''"If you don't stop with those scary looks, you'll chase away all the guys". Sakura although angered about the teasing, she is then shown saddened and confirms that Sasuke and her weren't like that. Shiba then scolds Bisuke to stop teasing Sakura, however she still continues; "I just want Sasuke to know how I.. how everyone feels. We're all still waiting for him to come back.. That's all". Suddenly, Bisuke and Shiba catch Sasuke's scent and leads Sakura to a town. However, instead of finding Sasuke, they walk past Karin. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In episode 182, Team 7 are sent on a mission to stop a group of bandits located between Konoha and Suna, resulting in the two villages working together for the first time since the Invasion of Konoha. Sakura is shown fawning on how smart Sasuke is when he explained to the clueless Naruto about the reason why the two village are working together. In episode 189, Nekobaa hires Team 7 to gather the last paw on her Paw Encyclopaedia. When Tamaki gives Nekobaa the Paw Encyclopaedia, she is shown blushing at Sasuke. Seeing this, the jealous Sakura asked Sasuke that he seems to know a lot about this mission. When the team gets their "spy gear(Cat Ears)" from the Elder, Nekobaa, Sasuke becomes disgusted once forced to wear it however though, the infatuated Sakura thinks to herself that Sasuke looked cute. Noticing this, Sasuke turns away to Naruto but soon gets annoyed with Naruto's idiotic choice of words. When Naruto finally gets to Sakura, she pounds the Uzumaki and runs off ahead with Sasuke. As the team finally arrives at the gateway of the temple, Naruto ruins their chance of entrance and the two run off together with Sasuke grabbing Sakura's hand. Sasuke then tells Sakura to go gather information and go to the temple. Sasuke who arrives first battles with the "Boss" and is soon injured. When Sakura finally arrives with Naruto, she rushes to the Uchiha's aid. The Uchiha quickly gets back on his feet and defeats the "Boss". In episode 194, Team 7 is on a mission to retrieve a stolen golden statue from a gang of thieves. During their discussion, Kakashi decides to split the group into two teams; Kakashi alone and Naruto with Sasuke and Sasuke. When Sasuke tells Kakashi to take Naruto with him, Sakura becomes excited. The excited Sakura then thinks to herself that Sasuke maybe wanted the two to have alone time. Sakura then admirably stares at Sasuke. An offended Naruto then yells at Sasuke and they begin to argue. Taking things the wrong way, a still "excited" Sakura begins thinking that Sasuke is probably being impatient because he wants to be with her so much. Seeing the team not getting along, Kakashi shocks the trio with his chidori. After being shock, they go back to the discussion. In the end of the episode, Sakura is shown holding onto Sasuke while thanking him. When Naruto later complained about being stuck with Sasuke, Sakura tells the two that the thing would most likely crumble and fall apart within two or three days. Annoyed and disappointed, Sakura begins laughing at the latter. Naruto then turns to Sasuke and says that he needs to go again. Telling Naruto to stop complaining, Naruto argues back that they already peed together, which both shocks and disgusts Sakura. The latter is then seen standing next to each other at a tree; Naruto trying to pull down his pants down with Sasuke preventing him. Sakura then stares at the two as they bicker; expressionless. Kage Summit Arc In episode 212, Sakura and some of Konoha 11 are on their way to the Kage Summit after learning of Sasuke's attack. Wanting to kill Sasuke herself rather than let Naruto take on that burden, Sakura knocks out her escorts and continues her search for him. Along the way, she remembers her days with Sasuke when they were on Team 7. She talks about how she liked him for his good looks and cool attitude, but she asks herself why she fell in love with him. She resolves to kill Sasuke herself in order to prevent him from starting a war among the nations. Paradise Life on a Boat Arc In episode 232, during the girls' gathering, the girls are talking about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. Sakura is immediately shown depressed when Tenten mention about Sasuke. Tenten then said that she shouldn't say that name as Ino telling Sakura to come back. Seeing Hinata is upset about her not being appointed as the commander of the clan on the front-lines of the impending war, Tenten commented that now they have two people upset during their gathering. Sakura and Hinata then yell at Tenten, saying that they are not upset. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc In episode 306, Hinata is shown training with her cousin Neji, as her father, Hiashi had left the village on other duties. When Hinata took a walk the next day, she was called out by Sakura. Sakura rushes over and asks Hinata if she could join her at the firework display which is in honor of Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage. Sakura then confesses to Hinata that she was planning to sneak Sasuke out of the hospital and go to the firework display with him; just the two of them, but Naruto insisted on coming. Sakura then points at Naruto to Hinata, causing the Hyuuga to blush as she continues that if there is a partner for Naruto, she can have her alone time with Sasuke. Hinata continue blushing and fantasizes on what it would be like to go to a firework display with Naruto. This eventually causes her to run around in excitement. Hinata then runs back to Sakura, telling her that she is definitely coming. When Naruto and Sakura find out that Hinata had strained her eyesight during her training with Neji, they overhear Neji's conversation with the doctor about the Eye Medicine Plant which is fabled to grow in the Valley of Judgement. The latter then decide to accompany Neji to find the plant. During this, Sakura is thinking about her plan; to recover Hinata's eyesight so Hinata can come and have the chance to be with Naruto while she have the chance to be with Sasuke. However, in the end, the group fails. Later, during the firework display, Team 7 is seen watching the firework display together. Sakura then turns to Sasuke's direction and moves closer to him; eventually leaning against him. Naruto notices this and moves towards the group; leaning against Sakura and Sasuke. The latter is then pushed away by Sasuke, leading Sakura to punch Naruto. In episode 313, in a flashback, Sakura remembers when she first saw Sasuke during their days in the Academy. She walks around before she stops herself as she spots Sasuke, whom she watches as he takes to his lunch alone. Sasuke quickly turns around as he senses her presence and an embarrassed Sakura runs off, hiding behind a tree. Later in episode 314, when Ino complains to everyone of how Sasuke rejected her flowers, Sakura thinks to herself of how amazing the Yamanaka was; just by approaching the popular Uchiha. The latter then later giggles when the filler character; Yota teased how silly the "cool ''" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc In episode 434, in Tsunade's dream while under the Infinite Tsukiyomi, Sakura is attacked by underground veins and called out to Sasuke, ignoring Naruto. Naruto tried to help her by fighting the veins with his kunai but it didn't work. Sasuke used his fireball justu to burn the veins, and Sakura ran to hug Sasuke and thanked him, once again ignoring Naruto. Omakes *In the omake after episode 53, Naruto remembers the time Team 7 took their group picture. In the flashback, Naruto and Sasuke had an argument. As Kakashi stop the argument, Sakura looks at Sasuke and says that she is happy to be in the picture with him. Naruto then happily tells Sakura that he is happy to be in the picture with her too. Annoyed, Sakura asks Kakashi can they leave Naruto out. Naruto was shock after hearing those words from Sakura but then gets angry when Sasuke smirks. Naruto yells at Sasuke to stop laughing. Kakashi then stop the argument and team 7 take their group photo, ending the flashback. *During the omake in the beginning of episode 296, Mabui and Shikaku report the events that have transpired so far during the Fourth Shinobi World War. When they report the news about White Zetsu that attacked Sakura at the Logistical Support and Medical Division, Sakura began the news conference in order to get the data out about White Zetsu to Shikaku and Mabui. During the news conference, the paparazzi question Sakura about her rejection a shinobi who gave her a love letter by saying that she was in love with someone else. As the paparazzi keep questioning Sakura about who is the person she is on love with, Sakura becomes angry and hits the table then yells at the paparazzi that the question they are asking has nothing to do with the news conference. Movies 'Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow' While Team 7 is waiting for Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura talk about the movie they had just watched. When Sakura talks about her favorite actor; Michy, she quickly turns around and looks at Sasuke, reminding Sasuke that he was still her number one. Naruto then comments that Sakura had bad taste in men, to which she becomes angry towards. During their mission to protect Koyuki Kazahana, Sakura and Sasuke are shown working together throughout the movie. When the main protagonist is defeated, the Land of Spring is created. As the scene continues onward, Sasuke is shown watching the creation as he rests his head on Sakura's lap in the ending credits. 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie' When Sasuke was mentioned by Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto can be seen depressed. 'Naruto Shippuden the movie: Bonds' In the ending credits, Hinata is shown to be telling Sakura something, probably telling her about Sasuke. 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie' After arguing with her parents, an angry and annoyed Sakura runs away to a park. There, she meets up with Naruto and begins to complain about her parents. After seeing how he doesn't seem to understand her, she quickly becomes saddened and mentions about the Uchiha; stating that he would had been able to understand her. When Sakura and Naruto are later sent into the Genjutsu World, they are shown shocked when they meet Sasuke Uchiha in the village; not knowing at the time that they were actually meeting his alternate self. After she meets the drastically different Uchiha, she is filled with joy when she finds that he returns the feelings she has for his alternate self. She soon finds herself enjoying the attention she gets from his alternate self and even accepts the rose he hands her; deciding that she wants to stay in the alternate world a little longer. However, she soon finds out that the alternate Uchiha does the same to every other girls and is left heartbroken. She finally realizes that the alternate Sasuke isn't the same Uchiha she fell in love with and decides that she wants to go back to her world. For more information: SasuSaku (RtN) Novel 'The Last: Naruto the Movie Novel' There is a scene that was not shown in The Last movie. In "The Last: Naruto the Movie" novel, when the team went into a cave and dive into the lake, they were fell into a genjutsu. A gently smiling Sasuke appears in front of Sakura and keeps beckoning her. Knowing that this is a genjutsu, Sakura calls out on the illusion Sasuke saying, "This is not the Sasuke I know" and breaks the genjutsu. 'Boruto: Naruto the Movie Novel' When Sarada was about to leave their home to meet with her team, she noted how "shiny and glossy" her mother's skin was and how she's been in higher spirits since her father came home, leading her to tease her mother. This heavily implies Sasuke and Sakura had sex the night before. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki attack during the Chunin Exam, Sasuke and Sakura save their daughter from getting crushed by debris, and Sasuke brings Sarada to Sakura. He then warns Sakura the threat they're facing and to be alert. At the end of the novel, Sasuke is seen hiding in the darkness as he watches Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki talk, and exhibits a warm smile that he only shows for Sakura. OVAs 'Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover' While waiting for both Kakashi and Naruto to arrive, Sasuke and Sakura are shown to finally have "alone time". Sakura soon begins to fantasize about having a romantic time with Sasuke, but before she could say anything to the Uchiha, she is interrupted by Naruto and Konohamaru. 'Mission : Protect the Waterfall Village! Team 7 is assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki to his home in Takigakure. Shibuki offers Team 7 a separate new mission of helping pick up trash outside the village. When Team 7 is about to leave after completing the clean up mission, a woman appears, informs them that the village is under attack and then passes out. Sasuke then commands Sakura to take the lady and the children somewhere safe. When they are ambushed by enemies, Sasuke fights them and Sakura is shown fawning over him after he defeated some of the enemies. '''Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den! When Naruto challenges Sasuke for a fight and was about to punch him, Sakura yelled at Naruto, "Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun" and then slapped him. 'The Cross Roads' When the team was ambushed by a group of missing-nin and their leader, Kajika, Sasuke saves both Sakura and Naruto, kicking Naruto to a tree and grabbing Sakura and quickly protect her from the explosions. Afterwards, Sakura thanks Sasuke for saving her after she was captured. 'Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!!' After the discovery of a genie bottle, every member of Konoha 11 is shown to want the last wish that is available (excluding Hinata and Chōji). As one of the members include Sakura Haruno, she is shown to bicker and fight for her wish of making Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her, but due to her love rival, Ino Yamanaka having a similar idea, the two are shown to specifically fight one another for their "love". Later after seeing Team Guy's teamwork, Sakura suggests that she and Sasuke work together. Ino attempts to do the same, but is ultimately refused. Video Games In Naruto Shippuden:Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Generations, 3 and Revolution, Sakura and Ino gets the titled "Rivals in Love" when they put together as a team. However, when Karin is added as a team with Sakura and Ino, they gets the titled "Aiming for Sasuke". In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, when Sasuke (Part I), Sakura (Part I) and Ino (Part I) put together as a team, they gets the titled "Love Triangle". 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2' When Sakura is approached by a controlled Haku, Sasuke comes and takes her place and tells her to be careful. 'Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2' When the players plays Sakura fighting against Sasuke, Sakura blushes as she says, "be nice" to Sasuke, showing she likes him. 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Strom 3' There is a scene in Part I flashback where Sasuke leave Sakura. The title of this memory is called "Separation". 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3' Sakura goes after a rogue Sasuke and faces him as she finds out that he was getting out of control. The two get into combat with one another while Sakura constantly pleads for him to stop. At the end, Sakura is unable to reach him and he strikes her again, but is saved by Kakashi. As the student and teacher face off, Sakura goes off and heals a wounded Karin. Fearing and not wanting Kakashi to bear the burden of killing his most prized student, Sakura goes back into the battlefield and charges her kunai towards him. However, in the end she is unable to do so as her memories with him flashed back. Sasuke notices her presence and strikes her with his Chidori, but Naruto saves her just in time. Rock Lee's Spring Time of Youth 'Manga/Anime' In the second part of episode 2, Lee writes a love letter to Sakura and puts it in her bag. He follows her throughout the village, waiting to see her reaction when she opens the letter, but sees another letter in her hand. Lee becomes saddened, thinking that another person had given her a love letter. He is approached by Naruto, who learns of the situation. Naruto becomes angry and the two wonder who could have written the letter and Sasuke comes to mind. In the first part of episode 5, Naruto shows off by performing Sexy Sakura Jutsu and shows Lee and Konohamaru how convincing it is. As Sakura passes by, she beats on them from annoyance. After beating them, Sakura begins to scold them about the Sexy Jutsu. Countering this, Konohamaru claims to Sakura that she didn't have any problems with the Sexy Man Jutsu that he used on Sakura by transforming into Sasuke the other day. This is then shown to cause her to blush out of embarrassment. In the second part of episode 19, Lee tells Tenten and Neji a love story that he made up to later deceive them with. This Love story was to show his love towards Sakura, though Sakura would later choose Sasuke over him, therefore shattering his heart: *''"Yes...she was beautiful. She appeared before me as if out of a dream and said she wanted an emerald more beautiful than the ocean. I spent all my saving to buy her an emerald that sparkled brighter than the seven seas. But then, she'd rather have a yellow diamond that shone brighter than the sun and left me for another man".'' In chapter 19 and in the second part of episode 47, Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meet his new comrades. Upon this reunion, Rock Lee questions why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Sakura being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kinds of things which make Lee go crazy in jealousy. In the anime, after Lee is shown to be defeated, he declares to Sasuke that he had make Sakura fallen for him which ironically Sasuke doesn't directly respond to, stating that he's wasting his time with Lee and his team. In chapter 25, Sakura's father, Kizashi finds a photo of Sasuke and Sakura. Thinking them to be an item, he becomes depressed, but is reassured by Naruto and Lee that the two were never so close. However, two shinobi pass by and Kizashi overhears them talking about a possible sighting of Sasuke. Thinking that Sakura and Sasuke had been meeting secretly, he decides to dress as Sasuke, planning to find out their relationship. Both Kizashi and Lee attempt to impersonate Sasuke, quickly followed by Naruto. Naruto transforms into Sasuke's Road to Ninja counterpart and uses a technique called Charasuke's Sexy Festival Technique, making Sakura faint. Upon waking, Kizashi admits to pretending to be Sasuke. Explaining to her father, Sakura tells him that the two had no relationship as a couple and that he was a rogue ninja who already left the village. Having flashbacks of when the Uchiha was still in Team 7, Sakura begins to confess that although she couldn't see him, she would always think of him as... but is quickly cut off by them who desperately tells her that they'll always be by her side. Pleased by their comments, she thanks them, but still angered by their latest actions and she then sends them flying. As the real Sasuke appears, she angrily punches him thinking he was another fake, leaving Sasuke confused. At home, Sakura complains to her mother, Mebuki. Mebuki laughs and tells her daughter that Kizashi can be a real moron. Realizing the late hour, Mebuki goes out searching for her husband and aproaches Sasuke. Remembering Sakura saying that Kizashi dressed up as Sasuke, Mebuki mistakens Sasuke as Kizashi and grabs him, dragging him to her home. In chapter 32, Lee tells Tenten his plan of making Sakura fall in love with him by using an idea called "'round the corner and bam", which he planned to bumps on Sakura at the round corner. Naruto, who also has a crush on Sakura, wanted to do the same thing that Lee planned to do but they went over board and accidentally sent her flying to Sasuke, which makes her bump on Sasuke instead. At the Konoha Academy, Kiba meet Hinata, Sakura and Ino when he was ready to prank on Naruto by putting a dog shit at the place where Naruto always passes through and Hinata then told Kiba that Sakura and Ino are waiting for someone. Sakura and Ino can be seen very eager on waiting for that someone and that someone is reveal to be Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke came, he stepped in the dog shit without notices and acts cool in front of Sakura and Ino but got angry with Kiba when he notice it, telling Kiba angrily that he is an avenger. When the girls got kidnapped by Orochimaru and his gang, Naruto and Lee try to save them. Sakura then heard Sasuke's voice when Sasuke and his friends came to help Naruto and Lee. After everyone defeats Orochimaru and his gang, Sakura hug Sasuke and thank him. In chapter 33, Lee whispers a sentence to Sasuke, who has amnesia. Repeating the sentence, Sasuke says, "Sakura-chan, what color are your panties?" 'Omakes' In the omake titled "Sasuke SD", Lee forces Sasuke to put on a female's underclothes. Meanwhile, Sakura can be seen taking a walk and sees Sasuke wearing the female's underclothes. Then, Sasuke is seen speechless when he sees Sakura with a shocked expression. Later, Sasuke wakes up and realize that it was all just a dream, but yet still cursing himself that it was a nightmare. In the Road to Ninja omake, Naruto and Sakura walk around the genjutsu world and note everyone's different personalities. The two decide to eat at Ichiraku Ramen and Sasuke's alternate self can be seen flirting with a blushing Sakura. Sakura mentions him to be the best and soon faints when he inches closer to her. SasuSaku in Pop Culture 'Real World' *In January 2015, there was a SasuSaku event in Japan. *In 2015, Japan Animate Store has a six-month campaign where they use anime couples each month to promote Naruto merchandise. SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, ChouKarui, and AsuKure are the six of Naruto couples being used to promote Naruto merchandise at Japan Animate Store around that time. *In the Animega Limited Store in 2015 from June 4th to August 10th featured Naruto Shippuden, The Last: Naruto the Movie, and Naruto Live Spectacle merchandises. Upon entering the shop you are greeted with the standees of The Last: SasuSaku along with NaruHina. There are also SasuSaku life sized forms along with the of Team 7 located at the corners of the shop. Along with the Last: SasuSaku standees, their Shippuden versions are also shown. **Following this, their child Sarada was later added to their Shippuden standees.